


Lovingly Bound

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But he likes it at the same time, Explicit Sex, F/M, Humorous Ending, Levi doesn't necessarily like it, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Two-Shot, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~<br/>"Why did I agree to this?" he asks nobody in particular. </p><p>  "Hush!" she chides, "Remember, Levi, it's my turn next time, so you can pay me back however you see fit."</p><p>Basically: Hanji wants to get kinky, and she somehow convinced Levi to agree. ~</p><p>Another old story from my Fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ask! I don't know why! Just read it and review! *hides and blushes*.
> 
> I really am not that kinky! It's just...funny?

He doesn't really know why he never bothered to protest. It seemed like a good idea at first, but when she wraps the thin cloth around his eyes he begins to question his judgment. "Is the blindfold really necessary?" he asks, shifting uncomfortably.

"Absolutely necessary." she chirps, and her presence leaves the bed momentarily.

That makes him worry, as he cant see, hear, nor feel her. "Hanji?" he asks, wondering where she is.

"I'm right here." her voice is right next to his head and he flinches. Now he notices her hands are tightening the belts she used to strap his hands to the headboard.

"Why did I agree to this?" he asks nobody in particular.

"Hush!" she chides, "Remember, Levi, it's my turn next time, so you can pay me back however you see fit." there is a rustle of clothing and he assumes she's as bare as he is now. His thoughts are confirmed only seconds later. Her soft thighs touch his waist and she's suddenly straddling his stomach.

He shuffles under her weight and bites his lip, "I don't like this." he murmurs.

She chortles, "Is humanity's strongest soldier whining? Really, Levi? I expected better."

She's teasing now, and he scowls, "Shut up, Shitty Glasses. I'm not whining I'm- _augh_!" his retort is cut off with a gasp as she grips the length of him, none-too-gently.

"What was that, Levi? Are you trying to say something?" she asks, running her hand up and down to make him harden. He can practically _hear_ her smirk, and he can't stand it.

His arms flex and he struggles against his bonds to no avail. All the while she's stroking him, causing his breath to catch and his body to sheen in sweat. "Hanji...stop teasing." he murmurs, unintentionally bucking into her grip as she runs her thumb over the head.

"Shh..." she silences him, putting a forefinger to his lips, which he frowns under. Her body shifts and he waits anxiously, uncertain of her next move.

" _Gah!_ " he lets out a rather undignified yelp and throws his head back when she takes him in her mouth. "Fuck! You gotta...gotta _tell_ me, Hanji." he gasps, bucking his hips upward to meet her warm mouth in a fit of abandon. She's a brat, and she knows it. She also knows he hates suddenness when it comes the bedroom, but she never pays it much mind. He supposes that's why he likes her. She surprises him, tests his limits, other women might be too afraid to challenge his steely personality.

He can feel her smiling around him and she hums, making him groan in frustration. That's another thing, she doesn't usually go down on him either. He's not used to it, and despite his preference for making love rather than oral pleasure, he sure as hell doesn't mind when she _does_. Warm heat pools in his abdomen, twisting and coiling like a spring, and the next thing he knows he's gasping for air as he spills.

She doesn't miss a beat and cleans him entirely, taking the chance to run her tongue up his length as a parting gift. He falls back against the bed after his back muscles finally relax, his chest heaving and his lips parted in a heavy pant. "Fuck..." is all he can say, and she giggles, coming to straddle his waist once again. This time lower than before, her steamy, wet folds hovering just above his arousal.

She doesn't move to mount him, though, but rather leans forward to press her lips to his, moaning into it. He jumps in surprise, but quickly regains his cool. The blindfold sure makes him realize how important sight can be in these circumstances. He can't help but moan back as she fights with him for dominance (a game he usually wins). She pulls back shortly before he can make any progress though, moving to nip at his jaw, and he feels a cold wetness from where she licks at him. He inhales sharply when she latches onto his neck and suckles harshly. "Hanji!" he scolds, but he doesn't _really_ want her to stop. He'll just wear his cravat a little higher in the morning he supposes.

Her mouth moves to his collarbone, then his pectoral, down to his abdomen, kissing and licking between his sculpted muscles. He shifts and grunts in both pleasure and discomfort. He hates feeling powerless, but it feels so _good_ at the same time. And he finds himself aching for more touch, even if he can't see or touch in return. She finally sits back and shuffles over his arousal, lining herself up. She goes slow at first, and he bucks upwards to meet her, now impatient from her teasing and foreplay.

"And you always say ' _patience_ '..." she mimics in a huff, and he realizes for the first time that she's out of breath too.

" _Fuck patience!_ Just go!" he snaps, writhing under the strain of his bonds. He's honestly growing sick of them, they are cutting off the circulation to his hands. He wants to touch her, to grasp her hips as she rides him, or to lean upwards and caress her breast with his mouth. He just can't stand these damned belts! He wants her to take them off, but he agreed that she'd take them off when she was ready.

She pulls up, and slams back down. He groans, throwing his head back yet again and gritting his teeth. Her hands are pressing against his stomach, supporting her torso as she rides him. " _Hah, hah...Hanji..._ " he pants with each of her thrusts. He can feel that her fingers are in her folds, helping her reach that incoming climax sooner. And he feels it coming too. Her walls are convulsing and shifting against him every time he's inside her.

She throws her head back and gasps loudly, he feels her fingers come to a shuddering halt and he realizes that she came. "Oops." she moans with a broken breath, stopping her motions to inhale deeply.

He's stiff now, wondering if she's going to leave him hanging or not. He hopes not, as he's throbbing rather painfully at his stifled release. "Hanji?" he asks.

"Sorry." she chuckles, raising her hips again, and slamming them back down four or five more times.

He gasps and strains against the bindings once more before he goes limp, spilling for the last time that night (at least he hopes its the last, this whole experiment was rather exhausting). Hanji is laying on his chest now, both of their torsos heaving from effort. She begins to laugh and reaches to untie the cloth from his eyes. He blinks and squints at the meager amount of light, looking down at her with a scolding glint in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You agreed to it. And you enjoyed it too, didn't you?" she smirks, moving to kiss his pouty lips.

He can't deny that he enjoyed her attentions immensely, but he didn't like the fact that he needed to be tied up and blindfolded to deserve them. "I'd prefer not to do it." he mutters against her lips.

"You'll only say that till you do it to me." she promises, pausing for a moment to swirl her finger around the hickey on his collarbone. She blinks as though contemplating something, "It's strangely gratifying to see you struggle like that. And it's very arousing too." she purrs, kissing his jawline.

"Tch...can you untie me now? My hands are going numb." he scowls while she moves loosens the belts, determined that he's going to show her laughing ass tomorrow. He's too tired to do it now.

"Tell me honestly-" she says as he rubs at his wrists, "-you really liked it, right?"

At the truth of it his scowl deepens and she breaks into more giggles. "It's not funny." he murmurs.

"Your face is red!" she points and kisses his nose, wiping mirthful tears from her eyes. "You liked it! No matter how much you protest you liked it."

He sighs, "Tch." with a roll of his eyes he sits up and moves her off of him before pulling the blankets up. "Tomorrow, Shitty-Glasses, I'll show you exactly how much I did." he threatens.

Her eyes light up and she grins, "I can't wait." she snickers, snuggling into his side. He finally allows himself a smirk at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I felt like the first chapter was kinky then I think I'm underestimating myself. This one turned out WAY more perverse..
> 
> Anywho, part two(rhymes! Hehe), it's Hanji's turn. Enjoy?

She's giddy, extremely giddy, so much so, in fact, that she shivers violently as he pulls her to their room. They hadn't had time for him to pay her back that morning. There were work and chores to do, such things simply couldn't be shirked in favor of more lewd activities. She has a low giggle rumbling in the back of her throat the whole way to the bedroom. And she receives a quizzical brow not only from Levi, but from the few other Squad Captains they happen to encounter.

After dinner, he had grabbed her hand and tugged her from her seat, and she nearly swooned at the sight of his shadowed eyes. Damn! Was she ready! And they were starting so early too, she'd have over an hour with him!

He leads her inside and shuts the door, locking it casually before he turns to her and tilts his head to the side. She shivers again, and her body trembles in anticipation. He crosses his arms and leans back, "Why are you shaking so much?" he asks, his tone disinterested.

"I'm excited!" she giggles, wrapping her arms around herself shyly.

He rolls his eyes, "Just get on the bed, Hanji." he approaches her and leads her over to the bed. Then he tugs at her shirt to let her know she needs to strip.

She nods and flings her jacket away. It's quickly followed by every other bit of fabric she is wearing, until she's shamelessly nude. She leans back and swings her legs over the edge of the mattress, looking positively childish. He observes her with growing amusement, though he doesn't let it show, but rather scoffs and pushes her back. Her shoulders touch the blankets and he helps her scoot backwards, he also pulls her hands up to tie them in the same place she had done with his the night before.

She squirms purposefully and makes him lose his grip on the belts twice. "Stop it." he scolds, and sits on her torso to keep her still. She giggles more, and he feels that she is still trembling. "Are you sure you're really _that_ excited?" he asks with a raised brow.

She nods, "Very much so!" she adds with a smile.

He stares at her for a moment, "Where's the cloth you used?" he sighs, accepting her response. She points to the nightstand and he grabs the white cloth, "Do you _want_ me to use it? Because I didn't really like the blindfold..." he bites his lip and looks down at the cloth.

Her face softens and she blushes, looking to the side, "You're so endearing, Levi. Just put it on. I want to know how you were feeling last night, I can't do it if I don't have the blindfold."

He mutters objections to her former statement as he ties the cloth around her eyes. Afterwards he leans back and examines her. Her chest is heaving, and her parted lips look very enticing, he wonders if that's how she saw him last night. He can see why she enjoyed it. She shifts when he moves, and he removes his own clothing, just as she did the night before. He stands next to the bed and exhales, deep in thought about what to do next. He doesn't really know where to start, but he decides to wing it, and begins by leaning to touch her sides.

She inhales sharply, feeling the feather-light touches of his fingers on the side of her breast, making its way down her waist to her hip. If she wasn't aroused already, she would start about now. She feels him settle on the bed beside her, and she wonders what his next move will be. Since he likes to go slow, she assumes he will start very gently, and slowly make his way towards a rougher display.

His hands are tentative as he caresses her, and she wonders when he'll use his mouth. Somewhere. Anywhere even. "Levi?" she asks the air.

"Hmm?" his hands pause, and she assumes he's looking at her.

"C-Can you...do more? Please?" she moves her head to face the direction his voice came from, and she hears him shuffling about. She feels his hands come to rest on either side of her shoulders, and the warmth kissing her skin suggests he's hovering over her. Her breath hitches when his mouth is on her breast, and one hand pushes deeper into the mattress beside her as he leans to support himself on it. His other hand moves down, and the rough callouses on his fingers scrape gently against the skin of her thighs.

She gasps and thrusts upwards when that hands moves to massage her inner thigh. He doesn't touch her there though! Why won't he just touch her there? She's aching for it. "Levi!" she whines, thrusting up again and mewling as his mouth moves to her neck.

"I didn't expect you to beg so quickly. What do I always say about patience?" he murmurs, and she huffs at him in annoyance.

"That's not what you said last night! _Please?_ " she whines again. Whimpering in need.

His lips are on hers within the next few seconds, and he smirks into his deep, passionate kiss. She moans and bites at his lip, making him retaliate by doing the same. Why is his damn hand still just messing around with her thigh? "Please?" she begs in a whisper against his mouth, and he finally gives in. She hums in contentment when his fingers dip into her. She can't help but writhe under him, throwing her head back and gasping as he reaches those tiny, particular places inside her.

"Happy now?" he asks, and moves back to kiss at her collarbone again.

She gasps as he curls his fingers, her back arching inches off the mattress and dropping back down. Her hips move to meet his hand's ministrations, and she grits her teeth in anticipation as her stomach coils with heat. " _Fuck_...Levi..." she huffs, moaning again when his palm presses against her clit. Now she (somewhat) understands his frustrations from last night. Her ties limit her movements uncomfortably, and she strains against the belts with all her might.

"Frustrating isn't it?" he murmurs, moving to take her breast in his mouth again.

" _Augh!_ " she cries out, bucking upwards against his hand. "Shut...shut up..." she manages to say before her body clenches and she's riding the intense waves of her climax. She arches backwards yet again and moans loudly, collapsing afterwards and panting.

She feels him move to press feathery kisses to her forehead and eyelids. Then her nose, cheeks, then lips. " _Mmm_..." she moans into his mouth and struggles more against her bonds, clenching her stomach to hold her torso up. His hands move to gently press her down, and then go to caress her sides while his lips suckle at her jaw. "Don't do it there..." she breathes, thinking of the mark it might leave.

"Tch.." he scoffs and moves to her neck instead, biting as well as suckling. She doesn't really like the biting, but he always kisses the bruised area afterwards, as if it were an apology. So she can forgive him. She has her fetishes, and he has his. Sinking his teeth into her skin, even if only playfully, always turns him on it seems. She shudders again as he gives her gooseflesh, and she curls her toes in anticipation when his lips trail down her abdomen.

Now he's leaving love marks her hips, one hand running up and down her calf. She pulls against the bonds again, lifting her body in her attempts to intensify his ministrations. "Stop moving, Hanji. Patience..." he reminds again.

"Levi!" she whines, feeling him suckle on the apex of her thighs. She pants heavily as he grows nearer to her folds, and lets out a primal moan when his tongue is finally on her. "Fuck! _Fuck! Levi!_ " she cries, arching backwards. Her head presses into the pillow harshly, her arms stiffen and her legs convulse briefly. She can feel him smile even as his tongue penetrates and stimulates her.

Even now he goes slowly. And she can't stand it. Her legs wrap around him and she tugs him closer. He doesn't give in, though. "Faster?" she asks in a faint whine, her voice barely audible. " _Levi!_ " she yelps, as two of his fingers are suddenly inside her. She writhes against him, the bed even creaks because she's moving so violently. The dam quickly breaks once again, and she goes still as her second climax washes over her. He doesn't stop though, her climax is drawn out and exaggerated from his constant stimulation.

Even when she's shuddering and limp he still keeps going, and she can barely move now. " _Ahh_...L-Levi...I need a b-break..." she huffs out, gulping for air.

"In a minute." he pauses to murmur, before returning to his work.

" _Hnnnnn_...Levi!" she whines. Her arms tug against the bonds yet again in their unconscious attempts to fist in those raven locks of his. He hums into her folds and she cries out in frustrated pleasure, throwing her head back again. She can already feel the tight coils of pleasure forming again in her lower muscles. She whines and mewls in desperation, her breath coming in short, desperate gasps.

' _Oh God...and we still have_ so much _more to go..._ ' she realizes with both extreme pleasure and worry. Just how long is he going to keep her going? She wonders if she'll be unconscious by the time they are done. And she hasn't even cum three times yet.

' _Scratch that...'_ she corrects with a moan. Her muscles stiffen once more and she's crying out hoarsely in pleasure as a third climax burns through her.

Afterwards he finally pauses, and she can feel him looking up, "Hanji?" he asks, and he moves to hover above her.

"H-huh?" she breathes, her chest heaves with effort, and she feels sleepy.

"Are you done? Or should I keep going?" he inquires.

"It depends...what else are you going to do?" she sighs. She knows he hasn't done anything to pleasure himself yet. And she can feel his desire prodding her thigh. It's obvious he's just getting her warmed up.

"Something like this.." he murmurs. She feels the straps on her hands loosen, and he coaxes her onto her stomach.

"Oh..." she breathes in realization. God, she loves it when he does this.

He reties her, and she settles on her stomach, unsure if she should prop herself up yet. She feels his fingers in her hair, he's pulling it out of it's ponytail to let it fall in damp, sweaty locks around her face and neck. She inhales deeply as he moves her hair to the side and kisses just beside her ear, moving to her jawline, and then down her nape. One hand reaches under her and grips her breast, gently massaging. She huffs at that, her heart rate begins to increase once again, and she rubs up against his arousal in excitement.

"How many times do I need to tell you?" he asks in her ear.

She pants as he begins to kiss her shoulder and suckle lightly. "Patience?" she finishes.

"Exactly." he nods against her skin. He's moving to her spine, kissing and licking at the skin there. She presses her face to the pillow and moans, her lower regions ache almost painfully in arousal. His hand lifts her hips up, and she suspends them there with her knees. Her arms support her torso and she leans her head back while he moves to kiss at her jawline once again.

" _Aauhh!_ " she cries out in a voice that sounds almost agonized when he finally enters her. Her fingers grip tightly onto the pillow, nearly tearing the fabric. Her hand aches to reach up and grasp at his face, which is so close to hers, lips still lingering on the peak of her jaw.

He hilts shortly, and stays still to give her some time to adjust. "Is this okay?" he asks in a whisper.

"Yes!" she gasps, " _Fuck_...yes..." she presses against him once again. She makes him grunt at the friction. "Move... _please move!"_ she whimpers, desperate for some relief in her aching folds.

"Okay." he says. He pulls out, and then he thrusts.

"Fuck!" she hisses. She buries her face in the pillow and gasps heavily. He goes very slow, and he knows she needs him to be fast, rough even. _'Son of a bitch!'_ she curses in her head. "Go harder, damnit!" she grunts into the fabric of the pillow. His speed, however, slows momentarily, and she thought he couldn't get any slower. "What the fuck, Levi?!" she's growling in irritation now.

"Ask nicely." he says. She can hear the amusement in his voice, and she growls again, stuffing her face into the pillow.

"Harder, _please_." she grinds out between her teeth. She's forced to cry out again when he silently obeys her request, moving faster, harder, and rougher. She shudders with each thrust. She can also hear his heavy breathing now, he's huffing into her hair. Speaking of hair, it's all in her face and sprawled across her shoulders, she can't move any of it. Some even gets in her mouth.

She decides not to acknowledge it, though, focusing only on his movements. Her fingers itch to dive into her folds and help herself along, otherwise she's not going to climax with him. As if reading her mind, his calloused fingers are suddenly there and she muffles her cry in the pillow. She hears him let out a pleasured gasp, and she cums only seconds after. She throws her head back into his reach, and his lips are on her ear when he follows her. His sharp groan is heard in crystal clarity, and she allows herself a smile as her arms start to buckle under her exhaustion.

She gasps and her chest heaves when her body hits the mattress. She can feel his arms shaking with his weight as he holds himself above her. They separate fairly quickly, and he unties her hands to allow her to move. She caresses her sore wrists and keeps her eyes closed when he removes the blindfold from her face. "Hanji?" he asks, slight concern evident in his voice.

She smiles, and it turns into a light giggle. Opening her eyes, she cringes at the light from the candle in their room. "Yeah?" she responds.

He sighs and gives her a slight smile, "So?"

She answers without hesitation, there is no doubt in her mind, "That was the best sex I've ever had in my whole damn life!"

He gives her a disbelieving look and props his head up on an arm. "Is that so?"

"Did you like it? Was it fun for you?" she asks.

He considers, and nods hesitantly, "It's okay. I don't find many things ' _fun_ ' per se...but I like seeing you act like that." he admits.

"Next week...I want you to do it again." she demands with a mischievous smile.

"If you want me to, I don't see why not." he shrugs.

"And I'll do it to you again." she smirks.

His eyes widen briefly, "That isn't necessary. This is your fetish, not mine."

"But it's so fun to see you all desperate and whiny!" she chuckles.

"Not on my end." he sighs, hoping she'll forget about it when the time comes.

"Whatever, Short-stack." she says with a delighted sigh. She shifts her legs and cringes a bit, still highly over sensitive. "Damn, my ass hurts!" Her eyes drift shut, and she starts to fall asleep.

"I didn't say I was finished for the night." he says, a slight, teasing lilt in his voice.

She opens her eyes and glares at him. He smirks at her, and his face says he's not kidding. "Fuck you." she groans, rolling to face away from him. His low chuckle makes her smile.

"Later, anyway." he says.


End file.
